A promise to kill: Freya
by The Civil Frenzy
Summary: Greyson, a Ciyan child unveils the old life of a girl named Freya. In recollection of her past, she finally regains her memory,AND her blood lust towards Greyson. By her new name, he strikes a promise with her...a promise to kill Freya


**Every bodies Changing**

I walked the town that I once called "mine." As I passed each memorable land mark, I cringed as images of the past hit me violently. Though things have changed, for better and worse...everything was easily recognized. The place I once played at with my friends. The home I once called my own...

Everything changed...everything but me.

My steel toed boots clunked against the concrete as I walked down the street of a long lost friend.

Today, is the day of the black sun. At the beginning of the dark ages, a man by the name of Cornelius Black depleted the line between what we now know as "reality" and "fantasy." He knew not what his actions would do, and in the end, he fell to his own plan.

Back in the ancient days, there was normalcy amongst the humans...But that all changed on the day of the black sun. It was then, that Cornelius conjured an ancient demon that had many names. The most known of names, was Wisdom. The petrifying demon spoke out to Cornelius in gratitude, for he had broken Wisdom from the confounds we called "hell." His words were simple, and straight forward.

_What is it that you wish to obtain, dear Cornelius_ the demon said. Any other human would be petrified in the presence of Wisdom, but Cornelius stood strong, with no signs of fear.

"I wish to become more than human" he said sharply. _More than human?_ Wisdom said with a cryptic laughter. "Yes..." said cornelius.

"I wish to become...a demon."

Wisdom didn't have to think of it for a second. She tore her demonic claw right into the old mans chest, and replaced his heart with her own.

As Cornelius screamed out in agony, Wisdom watched, speaking only one last phrase. "Then a Demon you shall be."

Wisdom robbed the old man of his humanity, turning him into a ravenous creature. In the end, Cornelius lost his consciousness to a blood lust beyond controllable, and Wisdom turned into an everlasting human.

After the contract between Wisdom and Cornelius had been complete, hell and earth began to coexist with one another. Each month, on the night of a full moon, the day wakes with an eclipse. An eclipse that allows demons to walk freely amongst us. An eclipse that makes them stronger then imaginable...

"hey! HEY YOU!" said a battered old voice in the distance. I stopped and turned to see a grayed old lady peeking her head out of her front door. I raised an eyebrow as she looked me up and down skeptically.

"You aught to get inside child, it is not safe out there."

I smiled politely and turned to walk away. "I assure you I am not dying today Ma'am."

I could hear her scold just before she slammed her door shut. I shook my head, walking forward, but then I stopped dead in my tracks.

The scent of blood filled the air, sending my senses on high alert.

"Shit..." I said quietly.

I dug through my back-pack and pulled out a pair of scorched gloves. Throwing my bag to the sidewalk, I took a steady stance and watched as a girl came running around the corner. Immediately my eyes fixated on her, widening to a despair.

_Terra _I thought as she ran past me.

A gaping cut on her shoulder was bleeding profusely down her arm, and as she ran past me, it got all over my black shirt.

She stopped and looked at me as I stood there like a statue.

"Hey are you crazy! We need to get the hell outa here!"

I didn't respond. I simply kept my eyes forward as a night crawler jumped around the corner, plummeting into the street.

I squinted my eyes and studded it. Immediately I noticed its luminary blue eyes. I tried to focus my senses on the demon, but the scent of blood blocked my smelling, and the fast beating of the girls heart put my hyper hearing into a frenzy.

"Just stay back..." I said darkly.

She did just as I said, distancing herself from me, but the demons eyes were fixated on her. Just as she took her last step back, it jumped into the air at intense speed.

She threw her hands up, closing her eyes and releasing a scream. After a few seconds, she opened them back up, just in time to see me stabbing the night crawler in the chest. It let out a bone chilling screech just before it decomposed into a black cloud.

I looked up to see her stumbling on her feet. Her face was twisted into a terrified expression, and her words stuttered into a mumble.

"Wh-wh-wh-what a-are you?" she said.

I looked her strait in the eyes and slowly said "The guy who just saved your ass."

She winced, then started blushing. "Oh...sorry...uhm, thank you?"

I smiled and shook my head as I walked over to my back-pack and picked it up, throwing my gloves in it.

"that still doesn't explain what you are. NO HUMAN COULD HAVE DONE THAT!" she said violently.

My smile turned into a thin line on my face. When I turned around, I ran at a speed she couldn't perceive, stopping just in front of her.

Our faces were only inches away, and her eyes grew as wide as can be when they looked into mine.

"...your eyes...the..they're not right!" she said hesitantly.

I watched as my eyes reflected off of hers. They were bright orange, and illuminated with a cat-like pupil.

"That's because I'm not human..." I said as I turned to walk away. When her hand wrapped around my wrist, I was surprised.

"W-wait...could you possibly walk me home?"

I turned and looked at her as she stood there with a scared expression. Her heart-beat was still flooding my ears, and her arm was still bleeding excessively.

I sighed then yanked my wrist out of her hand, digging into my back-pack for my health kit.

She just watched as I pulled out containers full of dried up plants. Finally, I found the beatine herb and handed her my back pack.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as I took out a dried leaf and put it on her arm. I just ignored her talking and silently chanted to myself.

_Beatine, oh beatine, hear my calls, hear my scream, heal this wound, make it right, mend this wound, take back the fight_

She stopped talking and looked at it as the veins in the leaf began glowing. "Its going to start tingling. Once it stops, you'll be just like new..." I said silently.

She just looked at it in amazement as I tugged my back-pack out of her hand.

"So you ganna direct me to where you live, or should I just take you to the nearest house?" I said sarcastically.

She looked up, closing her dumb struck mouth and laughing.

As we walked, I noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"So...your part of ST Corp?"

I shot her a look that made her raise an eyebrow.

"Hell no. Them ST dogs are repulsive..."

She looked forward with thought strung all over her face. "What do you mean?"

ST Corp is short for the seventh treasure corporation. They imbue a corpse with a stone called "Corpis Levre." Its a stone that gives a person control over the undead. When mended with a corpse, it turns them into an Elite Demon, with no free will. The first person they see is the person they are required to obey, so the founder of Seventh Treasure does this task himself.

After explaining all of that to her, she finally began to look more informed.

"So in a sense...the founding father of ST is really just a sick freak that raises dead to fight demons?"

I nodded, my skin crawling at the thought.

"gross..." she said silently.

It took a few minutes, but finally the question came up.

"So...if your not an ST agent...and your not human, then what are you?"

I looked down at the ground and reminisced on what I really was. "I'm what they call a Ciyan child."

"a...ceyin child?"

"C-i-y-a-n. Its what they call a child who was born from a contracted demon or an everlasting human..."

She looked at me with a funny expression, but I knew right away what she was saying. "I need more info then that."

I laughed and let it die down as I slowly spoke the words "I am the fourth child of Wisdom."

I noticed she stopped, but I kept walking. "Worry not...I do not kill humans for amusement, nor blood lust..."

I could hear as she tried to calm her heart beat. After a few seconds she ran to catch up with me then looked at me as she walked forward.

"Wisdom? Like, the demon who stole the great Cornelius blacks heart?"

I squinted my eyes and nodded, waiting for her skeptical reaction. "Oh..." she said calmly as she began walking forward again.

The rest of the way there was silent, and I could vaguely hear the voice in her head the whole way there.

"Well...here we are." she said gracefully.

I nodded to her and gave her a bag of salt. "Put this around every doorway and windo-" "I don't need this." she said.

I raised an eyebrow, but laughed when she said "Already got some."

With a smile I said "well don't worry, I'll get my abominable ass out of here..."

When I walked away, I expected to hear the door slam shut in seconds, but instead, I came to the surprise of her hand latched on to my wrist. I just stood there with my arm skewed back, not moving a single muscle.

She stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek, then whispered "Thank you mister abominable." I couldn't help but smile as I watched her walk into her house.

I walked the town the rest of the day, slaying one demon after the other. With each one I killed, people became more comfortable with this day. Some people came out, asking me questions. Some people came out calling me a monster. The people I liked most, were the ones who thanked me.

By the end of the day, when the sun was just beginning to set, I noticed people coming out of there homes fearless and confident.

I couldn't feel anymore demonic presence anywhere, so I decided to hide myself and get to my old house.

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing! He appeared out of nowhere and killed the monster with one hit!"

I smiled as the conversating people walked past. Everyone was talking about it. Suddenly I didn't feel like such an abomination. Regardless, I put my hood up and covered my eyes with my black shaggy hair.

I had walked a few blocks down and finally reached my street. I just stood and looked down it, hesitating to go back to my old home. Its been so long that I can barely even remember it...

what if its not what I expected it to be? What if I've been dreaming of a place that was seen simply through the perspective of a child's eye?

I just stared down the paved road, wondering all the what-ifs. I shook my head of all thought and beckoned my feet to move. Just as I began crossing the street, a deep mans voice yelled from behind.

"HEY!"

at first, I thought he was yelling to somebody else, but when I turned to see him running my way, I realized he was yelling to me.

"Hey!" he said repeatedly until I finally looked up past my hair.

When he finally reached me, he hugged me tightly and whispered "Thank you for saving Freya."


End file.
